Broken
by abbiebubble
Summary: After an accidental drug overdose, a young girl has been given another chance at life in the Naruto universe were she is promptly found by a missing nin. A world awaits her which she is woefully unprepared for. Will she find happiness here?
1. Chapter 1

This chapter contains drug misuse and an accidental overdose as well as references to domestic violence. If this bothers you then skip to the next chapter.. Well when I put it up anyway.

The main character is from Germany, while there is no dialogue in this chapter, there will be some in others. Would you prefer translations at the end of the fic, before or during?

I crept out of the bathroom and back to my own room. My dirty feet made no sound as I hurried over to a dusty floorboard and lifted it to put a small water bottle in the resulting hole. The clear liquid made little sound as it sloshed around in the bottom of the container.

A creak of the stairs signalled Mama's return. I replaced the floorboard and rushed back to my corner and pulled the tattered blanket up over door swung open to reveal a tired middle aged woman framed in the doorway, her greasy hair hung down in ropes around her sunken face, the blonde dye had long since begun to grow out, revealing her natural mousy brown underneath.

Her glazed over eyes locked with mine and she bared her tobacco stained teeth at me in disgust. I stayed silent as she retreated and the click of a lock in the door echoed in the damp house. I hardly dared to breathe as she stumbled back to her own room and collapsed into bed, th medication and alcohol soon taking hold and 10 minutes later, her snores filled the silence.

I crawled back to the hiding pace and pulled out the water bottle I had hidden earlier as well as a mirror shard. A malnourished girl stared back at me, dull green eyes set in a hollow pale face marked with numerous bruises and months of dirt. My almost platinum hair now reached my lower back but was a tangled mess of dirt and blood.

I silently put the shard back and pulled out a larger bottle, this one nearly full of clear liquid. My mind flashed back to the words on the box. "Oral Morphine Sulphate". Mama's medicine, a man with kind eyes once told me that she needed it to make her better because her body was broken. Mama keeps telling me I am broken and that there is something wrong with me. I poured the contents of the smaller bottle into the bigger one and set it aside. More medicine should make me better. Months of secreting away small amounts of it had paid off, I now had a litres worth.

Mama says she hurts me because I am not right, because I am a freak. If I get better then maybe the man with kind eyes will come back. He had left straight after the accident.

I gingerly sniffed the liquid and pulled a face. Taking a deep breath I drank the entire bottle in one go without pause. It didn't take long for my tiny body to feel the effects. I lay back on the dusty floor and smiled. It was working! I felt warmer than I had in a long time, my rags that served as clothes now felt like a thick coat. I was at peace with the world, I did not care that at any time Mama could walk in and give me the beating of my life for stealing her medicine. My mind felt fuzzy and seemed to be working so much slower than normal. This was ok, I don't want to think. I gave one more smile before sleep claimed me, it will be better now, I will not upset Mama anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned, birds were chirping and a cool breeze caressed my scantily clad body.

I froze. I'm outside? How? Did Mama find the empty bottles? I knew I should have hidden them away straight away. No, she told me freaks shouldn't go outside, but how else would I have gotten here?

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Trees? I sat up wincing as I took stock of my body. I frowned at one large bruise on the side of my body. Aside from that it was like I had never even taken the Morphine.

I sighed and used the one skill I had that Mama did not punish me for. I lay my hand over the area and sighed as a pale green light soothed the ache.

I gasped as a small tattoo was revealed. When did I get that? It was of a bird in flight, the detail was impressive, as though it was about to turn it's little head and look right at me.

A deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I squeaked and whirled around. A tall scarred man stood behind me watching me silently. One very noticeable scar stretched from his right eye and down past is jaw line. He had short cropped moss green and loose fitting clothing.

What caught my attention was the long sword h had pointed directly at my face.

"Entschudigung,"(Sorry) I whimpered. The man scowled and took two long strides towards me, I stared up at him with wide eyes and felt rather than saw the kick connect with my side.

I screamed as I saw a tree rushing towards me, I closed my eyes only to never feel the impact. My power, I realised as I pried my eyes open to see the tree mere inches from my face.

The man said something as I dropped gracelessly to the ground. I felt him drag me to my feet.

He pointed to himself, "Master." I nodded.

He straightened himself seemingly satisfied with my answer and turned and walked away. I trailed after him, after all, where else will I go?

My thoughts raced as I tried to keep up with his long legs. Where am I? Where is Mama? Will she look for me? Or will she even notice I have gone?

I shook my head and followed Master to my new home

The next 5 years were busy. Between training, Master taught me as much of the language as I needed to know. I understood what he told me his name was now but I also understand why. Master told me will die on my own, my purpose is to serve him in return for food and shelter.

I learned more about my power and how common it actually was here. I learned how to repeat the incident with the tree and then how to use it to aid or hinder others.

As soon as I had mastered chakra control the next step was to hide my presence from others, the lessons hastening with the constant presence of Master's cane. The ability to camouflage my appearance was an added bonus, Master even gave me a new blanket.

That leads us to what I do to serve him. The healing is a given, the rest involved supporting him in battle and intel gathering.

If you ignore the missions, it was a peaceful existence, Master largely ignored me when we were in the shack so I was left to my own devices provided I kept p with my training.

This mission was supposed to be simple. We were to assassinate a merchant, we knew he would have protection and only one person at that.

I stood shaking on the tree branch, it had happened so much faster than I thought possible. I stared at Master's corpse as it fell to the ground.

The merchant looked as shocked as I was, one lightning charged attack and it was over. The ninja stood over the body lazily.

"You might as well come out," He turned his face towards me, a single eye locking on my trembling form.

I do not want to fight him, I realised. Seconds seemed to stretch on for an eternity as I crouched, praying that he would forget about me. The ninja sighed and poofed away only reappear on my branch.

I squealed and dropped my cover, staring wide eyed at him. His gravity defying white hair swayed in the wind and he watched my closely.

"I-is Master dead?" I forced out in a shaky voice. He raised an eyebrow and the word Master.

"Yes," he said simply, still watching me closely.

"I'm going to die," I said softly. He looked confused. "Master said I will die if I go alone. My purpose is to serve him."

He gave me an incredulous look, I stayed silent as he appeared to be in thought.

"Come with us," He said finally.

"Yes Master," I nodded eagerly.

"No, not Master. Just Kakashi," His voice seemed strained.

"K-k-k-kashi," I managed, the foreign name still having me struggle after all these years.

Kakashi smiled and ruffled my hair, "Close enough." he laughed and I jumped at the sound and stared at him in wonder.

"Well let's get going," he jumped down and I followed suit. I listened to the merchant complain that I could turn on them in revenge for Master. I glanced back at the corpse that now decorated the side of the road. He looked peaceful I noted.

"What is your name," I was pulled from my thoughts by Kakashi who was looking at me expectantly.

"My name?" I asked.

"Yeah, what people call you," I frowned, thinking back to what Mama and Master called me.

"Girl," I said finally. Kakashi stared at me, I quickly apologised.

"Kid, Girl ain't a name," the merchant said gruffly.

Kakashi recovered and looked around the forest for inspiration. "Lily," he said finally, his gaze having landed on some lilies.

I nodded, "Yes Kashi."

He smiled and led the way back through the woods, I looked back at Masters still form and turned away to follow the two men into yet another new chapter.

In German there is formal and informal ways of speaking to people, like how the Japanese will refer to another by their second name instead of first.

Entschuldigung is a formal way of saying sorry. Mama is the German equivalent of Mum/Mom/Mummy/Mommy etc.

Also I am British, so my spelling will vary, I'll try to keep english slang out of it because it can get confusing, fag in British slang means cigarette but is really offensive in America...

Let me know if I make a mistake!


	3. Chapter 3

I sat with my feet dangling down from a branch. Kakashi was supposed to be keeping watch, understandably, he did not trust me and insisted in being awake the entire night

He had fallen asleep a few hours ago, more exhausted than he had let on.

I listen to the sounds of the forest and watched the slow rise and fall of the Shinobi's chest.

Master had gone through great length to explain the Ninja that should be avoided at all costs. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, the great Copy Nin, was right near the top.

A lot of money was available to the one that killed him and bought back his head, and after today, I could see why.

As fate would have it, U am compelled to serve im. He killed my Master afterall. I should probably tell him, I thought idly.

Technically I am a free girl. Kakashi had not explicitly said I was his now but where else do I go?

I found myself fascinated with the range of emotions he should in one eye. Master and Mma had only ever been drunk, angry or sad.

The sun had stated to peak over the tree line and with it Kakashi groaned and stretched as he woke up.

He blinked and looked up at me, "Why didn't you wake me?" hee asked slowly.

"You needed sleep,"I responded after a moment, searching his barely visible face for a hint of anger.

"Did you sleep?" he asked, sighing as I shook my head. Allnighters were not new to me, my nightmares could give away our position quicker than anything.

We both sat in silence while we waited for the merchant to wake up. Kakashi was cleaning his kunai while I simply listened to the forest.

I jumped with a squeak as pain shot through my thumb, inspecting it I saw nothing.

"Fuck," Kakashi hissed at the same time, he froze.

"Lily…" he said slowly, his eye was wide open and he stared at me seriously. "Come here."

I glanced down at him, noting the large cut tha covered is thumb.

"You're hurt," I said.

"Forget that, come here," he repeated.

He slowly walked towards me when I jumped down from my perch. he slowly lifted the side of my shirt up, exposing my waist and the picture of the bird mark. A soulmate mark, Master had called it.

Kakashi had an unreadable expression on his face as he took a step back and lifted his own shirt, just high enough for the mirror image of my own mark to be visible.

My jaw dropped as I stared at it.

"Does that mean?' I tailed off. He nodded in answer.

"How much do you know about soulmates?" he asked finally.

"Not much, Master told me that I should forget about it, tht I would never find hi-. Find you," I finished quietly.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. I felt a disembodied panic rising.

"Kashi? Can you tell me?" He looked up at me and nodded.

"We can feel each others emotions, pain and," he took a breath."If we are apart for too long we.. we will get sick. The stronger the bond the longer we can be apart but the worse the sickness is."

I looked away, "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

He moved closer to me and placed his hand on my head. "It's ok, you are skilled in disguise, at the very least you can follow from a distance," he mused as I idly took his hand in mine and healed his thumb.

"We should wake the merchant," Kakashi said finally, moving away. I nodded, still looking at the floor. Just like Mama, stay out of the way. She only ept me near for the money.

He must have noticed my change in mood because he turned and looked at me.

"I don't hate you. I just need some time to think about all of this," he said, turning back to wake u the merchant so we could head out again.

I nodded and let out a breath I didn't know i had been holding.

Half an hour later and we had finally set out. By the end of the day the village had finally came into view.

As we reached the gates and Kakashi reported in, I took one look at the crowded street and put up my disguise.

"Lily?" Kakashi asked, noticing my absence immediately, along with the fear from the sheer number of people.

I clutched onto Kakashi's flak jacket and stared wide eyed at the town. There were so many people.

The silence in the ir was impressive as Kakashi spoke. The hokage's eyes pierced through me despite my attempt to hide behind Kakashi. When he got to the soulmate park I could have sworn another ninja would set me on fire if he glared hard enough.

The silence stretched on before the Hokage finally poke.

"Child, stop hiding behind him," he said and I reluctantly stepped out, still keeping a tight hold onto his jacket.

"Will you answer our questions truthfully without interrogation the elderly man asked, I felt Kakashi stiffen next to me.

"Yes sir," I said.

"Start from the beginning," he said.

"I met master in the forest. He trained me and gave me food and shelter if I served him by healing him and acting as support in battle."

"Supported him how?"

"I use my chakra to slow down people and objects. I can hide my chakra and appearance so they cannot attack me," I said. Kakashi glanced at me in thought.

"So you worked for the missing nin?" his eyes narrowed.

"He said I would die if I went alne. His training was only to help him. I was punished if I did something wrong," Kakashi shifted slightly.

"It is worth mentioning that she did not once try to attack me or defend her former Master," Kakashi interjected.

"So more of a slave then," the Hokage said more to himself. "What are you planning to do now?"

"Hep Kashi," I said without hesitation.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi,"If you choose to take her with you, she cannot be seen. She is still technically a civilian, albeit a talented one." He paused, "I will have ANBU keep watch on her, she will have to stay with you given the circumstances."

Kakashi nodded and gave a short bow.

"Dismissed," he said. I hurried after Kakashi.

"Kashi? You're angry," I said, rushing to keep him with his large strides.

"I'm glad I killed that bastard," th venom in his voice startled me. "What did he do to you to make you so…"

I looked away, pushing back the memories of him and his friends.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too much," he said softly, stopping and turning to me. I sighed in relief. My disguise was back in place by the time we had gotten back outside.

kakashi ed me through the main streets before finally arriving at a large building and to his flat.

"I have a spare room you can use," he said, leading me to a large sparsely furnished room.

"I get a bed?" I asked, eyes wide. "A big bed?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything in this room is yours now," He rubbed the back of his neck when I smiled brightly at him.

"I'll get some sheets for you and we will have to sort out clothes tomorrow," he said.

"I had some at Master's house," I put in.

"It's ok, I can find someone to get you some here," he gave me a small smile and left me alone in my room.

My room. I smiled again.


End file.
